Princess Time!
by coolster
Summary: It's that special time of the year when young Princesses begin to sprout into beautiful woman hood, that means they're horny! And Finn is in the mix of it all. Follow Finn as he plows every Princess of Ooo... Rated M for lemons and lots of them. (Strictly on hiatus)
1. Muscle Milk

**A/n so here's a few kinky stories about al your favorite Adventure Time princesses engaging in naughty acts with their local hero Finn the Human. Don't forget to review!**

**Oh and like Goombario Jr. always says: Don't forget to wash your keyboards! **

**Muscle Time**

_Dear Finn._

_ Your assistance is needed at the Muscle Kingdom this evening so don't be late ok. By the way I'm serving a sweet delicious cream pie with warm creamy milk, so bring a big fork with you._

**-Love **

**Princess Muscles **

It was a crisp warm relaxing evening in the land of Ooo and our exalted hero Finn the Human was on his way to the Muscle Kingdom in orders from Princess Muscles. On his way there he couldn't help but imagine what surprises this Princess would offer to the young hero. You see during the past few months all the Princess of Ooo were undergoing their horny pubic changes from young ladies to adults, and boy were they needy. One week straight one by one each Princess would send out a 'distresses' summoning the 14-year-old teenager to 'aid' them in their troubles.

But all was good for Finn during his intimate time with the princesses of Ooo; he finally had lost his virginity plus gets to bang two princesses a day, a pretty sweet deal if you ask him.

As Finn finally approached the entrance door to the Muscle Kingdom he dug into his pocket for the invitation he had received earlier. Finn flagged the invitation up in the air to the guards securing the grand entrance from above.

"Hello, I'm here to see the Princess." Finn said in an easy tone.

"Who goes there?" One of the guards asked.

"It's Finn the Human, you know like the biggest hero of Ooo."

The guard shook his head at his associate before opening the gates to the glorious Muscle Kingdom, and what a magnificent sight it was to behold. The light shined through the gates of the beautiful Kingdom as Finn took his first steps inside to see a bunch of exercise activity occurring on the streets and health nuts running in a marathon. Finn busted out a large smile at the sight of the Muscle grounds, finally a couple of people he could keep up with and their figures were pretty sexy…Female wise.

As the young hero made it through the districts of the Kingdom he finally made it to the fairly bulky Princess Muscle's house. Pretty funny actually, Finn would think for a Princess she would live in an overly exaggerated castle due to her royalty, that or at least a giant barbell house.

Finn knocked on the door three times and waited for a response… Nothing so far he thought. As he waited patiently the giddy hero could barely keep his 'tail' between his legs, I mean this would be his first time with a "big" girl so Finn was a bit uneasy that his 'axe' would penetrate her in the slightest of ways. Finn took a deep breath and shook his head preparing himself for what was about to come his way.

The door creek opened and a mass figure stuck its enormous head outside.

"Hello?" The figure said in a deep low-toned voice.

"Uh… Down here Princess Muscles." The pint-sized hero said.

The Princess pretended to be to be surprised by Finn's presence and turned to look at him.

"Come inside Finn." Princess Muscles said casually inviting him inside.

It was odd from the outside the house looked medium but through the doors told another story, the house was so huge, leading hallways led down some pretty surreal path ways. Finn kept close to Princess Muscles while gently grasping her hand.

"Whoa, this place blocks huge Princess, but how do you conceal it all?" Finn asked.

"Oh… You know just some pixie dust and large amounts of cement." She said.

"Wait Semen? " Finn asked highly confused.

"No, not se-men…Cement, that white stuff you place between cracks."

"Wait there's a difference? " Finn said uncertain.

After walking through the hall ways of the 'castle' Muscle Princess and Finn reached the royal kitchen, there on the table lied a huge cream pie on the base of the table just lying there perfectly with a side of milk placed perfectly beside it.

"There's your pie Finn… Why don't you sit down and eat it all out" Princess Muscles said while chuckling in between words.

"…T-Thank you" Finn said unsure of what was going happen next.

"You're… Welcome Finn…" she said in an evil tone.

Finn pulled out a chair while guiding his rear on the seat's very large center built specially for the royal Muscle people. Nothing much was really said from the two people; Finn was sitting on the seat with a fork in his hand while Princess Muscles was standing up on the other side of the table eyeing Finn like a hawk.

Like it wasn't already awkward that the Princess didn't bother pulling up a seat at the table, but now she was just staring at Finn with her large orbs.

…..

A few seconds past and neither Finn nor Muscle Princess moved a muscle, by then things were getting weird. Finn couldn't bare the silence anymore so he dropped his fork on the floor.

"My bad I'll get it." Finn said staging the fork drop.

"Okay! I'll let you finish off your pie while I head into my room for a second." Princess Muscles dashed inside the other room excitedly as she slammed the door.

"… Math this! "Finn growled at loud while flailing his arms around in anger.

Finn took out his invitation in a fit of rage. "When she said cream pie I didn't think she meant if literally." The teenager let out a big sigh, all he wanted was some of that muscle pussy and not some pie! This warm, giant, creamy…Soft cream pie that Muscle Princess- O…Kay maybe Finn could get some delicious pussy after all.

**(Lemon Alert)**

Finn hopped on top of the table unfastening his pants revealing his 6 inch erect member, his 'sword' was ready to slice open the enticing dessert in half. Finn darted his eyes both ways for any potential threat of being caught by anyone. He hauled the pie up to his penis and began to slide his penis through its 'shaft'.

"(Moaning) Oh… Princess Muscles…"

Finn lifted his leg out loosening his shorts and the underpants around him so he could get a true 'taste' of what this pie had of offer. In and out in and out Finn kept that constant rhythm of humping as he began to exert his pre-cum into the pie.

"Oh…Yes…. Princess yes…"

Finn decided to amp of the antics of his 'sweet' babe, thrusting faster and harder right through the entire pie, splitting it in two. Sad but pretty satisfied Finn collected his actions as he began trying to piece the entire pie back together. Finn didn't take notice that his pants was still down and underwear was still around his legs, but fortune for him she witnessed the entire thing.

"Have to clean up before the Princess finds out-"

"But I already know Finn." A deep mannish voice was heard in the background.

"Damn" Finn cursed under his breath.

Finn looked to his side at Muscle Princess who placed her left hand to lean on the wall while using her free hand to rub her enormously large horse foot vigorously in front of the human boy.

"Mmm…Y-you couldn't just wait until I was finished freshening up in my room, could you? "She said still rubbing her slit.

Finn began to turn scarlet red at the sight of her juices fondling through her ocean blue dress. Finn's eyes were glued to her woman hood as his member was ready for round 2.

"Why don't you show me how to wield that axe in battle in my room? Huh, hero? "

She pressed deeper, sliding three fingers up her dress as she continued to finger her pussy lips while leading Finn inside her room. When both were completely inside she closed the door and locked her prize up inside with her.

"Uh…What's going on exactly?" Finn said nervously remaining motionless in the Princess's wake.

Princess Muscles smirk while hunching under belt to Finn's 'hero sandwich'. She pulled down his pants and attacked his member in a fat horny rage. At first it stung a bit but Finn adapted pretty quickly to the royal blowjob. She bobbed her head up and down leaving traces of her ruby red lipstick all on his cock.

"Oh my glob, oh-my…Glob…. (Moans)" Finn said panting and moaning at her mind-bending tongue, "Shit Princess, this feels so…Good"

The feeling of her warm mouth hugging on his cock made Finn eject his creamy milk inside her mouth.

"Oh Glob…."

Princess Muscles separated her mouth from his cock chocking on his semen, trying to gasp for air, but Finn wasn't done face fucking her yet. He grabbed his bitch's face back down to his 'hero sandwich' for a second helping; bobbing her head at tremendous speeds, thrusting his dick inside her mouth releasing more of his sesame seeds down her deep throat.

She finally caught her breath when he mercifully released his grip from her large head.

"…I see that you really like me a lot Finn, care to prove it some more? " Princess Muscles said pointing at her bed.

After a mad dash to the bed, Muscle Princess positioned her legs spread out revealing her blue-clad panties. She winked at Finn making it self-explanatory to him; he quickly caught on to her message and crawled under her dress, pulling the panties to the side eating out her woman hood.

"Oh Glob, oh Glob, oh…Fuck! Finn" she cried out.

She felt the feeling of Finn's tongue invading under her dress inside her pussy; she clenched her muscles and tried in vain to close her thighs. She gritted her large teeth as a flood of juices drowned Finn (literally).

"How do you fucking like it slut!" She pealed out.

She kept Finn between her legs chocking him with her pussy juices as he gasped for air.

Princess Muscles had a bit of sympathy to release him from her snatch.

He nearly fainted from the lack of air, but lucky for him his adrenaline kicked in releasing a sex drive monster outside of his body.

"F- Finn? I-I'm s-sorry." Princess Muscles said trying to spit out a half-ass apology.

"Too late…" Finn whispered evilly.

Princess Muscles gulped in fear as he looked at her pussy; she knew that this wasn't going to be comfortable.

…

Thrusting in and out, flushing her pussy of all her 'muscle milk' the hero kept at her sweet pussy ramming her harder than a Cosmic Owl. Luckily for him she was enjoying more on the inside than her face showed on the outside, fortunate for her he didn't like anal (Yuck). Faster and harder he stung her like a bee, releasing his manly juices inside her creaming it like a yolk. Damn, that's fucking brutal.

As she began to relax a little bit after her ordeal she wasn't expecting Finn to continue humping her after the orgasm. Finn selfishly continued fucking her drenched pussy hoping that he'd build up enough tension for one last round.

Muscle Princess rolled her eyes and removed Finn from her snatch.

"Ah… What? I wasn't even finished yet" Finn complained.

"You surely taught me that your 'axe' can really be a nice asset on the 'battlefield.' She said with a scarlet blush.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my company Princess, we should do this again, ok?"

"How does next week sound? "

"Fucking mathematical!"

The two began to put on their clothes and clean up all the sex juices shed in the room before her Muscle parents returned home to see her and Finn engaging in illegal underage sex. After all was clean and set Finn jumped out of the window, dashing out of the Muscle Kingdom and to his mailbox for another fuck.

**A/n Ok my first sex story didn't go too bad huh? Hopefully none of my friends who read my casual stories ever discover this fan fiction, I'm looking at you Timon! J.K, peace and love until next time**

**-Coolser. **


	2. Silent Library

**A/n Ok then, honestly I didn't expect my self ever writing a fan fiction with the rating M before, seriously this took me by surprise a lot (Even If I am typing it up at this very moment). Any who, our next story involves the unappreciated Turtle Princess and Finn getting busy inside the library citadel; do me a favor and review, okay?**

**Side Note: Don't forget to clean your key boards! **

**Quiet Time!**

The breeze was so calm, the day felt smooth, the grass was greener and the sun shined just a little bit brighter than usual. This was an indication that today was going to be a beautiful day. But what does one do on such a sensational day such as this?

"Bro, we should totally crash all day and play Dungeon Master!" Jake roared loudly inside the room's atmosphere.

Usually Finn would immediately hop aboard his brother's crazy antics, but no- Not today. Today had some type of unique feeling to it; like one of those special days that came once in a blue moon. Finn wasn't about to let this day slip away from him.

"Nah Brother, I'm good. All I want to do is live up the day." Finn replied.

"Soot yourself, your lost. But don't start crying when I kick your high score in the stuff Finn. You better not cry." Jake teased playfully.

Finn embraced Jake in brotherly-love hug as the two began to giggle lightly at the morning's warm bliss.

The two broke from the quick hug, parting their ways, Finn inside his room getting dressed, and Jake booting up Beemo for his all- day Dungeon Master marathon.

While Finn was inside his room he wrapped himself up in his usual hero attire, consisting of his lucky shirt and favorite pair of blue shorts, not forgetting his ebony black shoes as well.

The young man flipped to his window sticking the landing perfectly. He began looking outside his window gazing at Ooo from above.

"(Sigh) Look at all… It's flipping math! Just imagine- this whole world for me to adventure." Finn said to himself.

Looking down to the ground from his house Finn couldn't help but notice his mail box flap was sticking up and out, this was a sign that the mail man had arrived earlier and left Finn some interesting pieces of mail.

"Wonder what that could be? " Finn said, pretending to be oblivious of what lied inside the mailbox, like he didn't already know what to expect out of his own mail.

He grazed open the window and leaped outside like a swan, falling quickly down, but feeling like slow-motion, Finn landed gracefully on the ground striking a pose on all fours like a cat.

"Easy-peasy lemon greasy" Finn said while running towards his mail box.

The eager teenager ravaged through the mailbox snatching letter by letter, each letter coming from different regions of Ooo. As Finn shuffled through letter by letter, his curiosity soon peaked when he discovered a certain unexpected letter designated to him from the library citadel. It was a pink envelope with a heart in its center addressed from Turtle Princess.

"Turtle Princess? We barely ever see each other, unless…"

Finn ripped the letter open and began to skim through it.

_Dear Finn the Human,_

_Greetings from my special library citadel in the grasslands of Ooo; you see Finn there was a huge catastrophic spill of my most precious books, and somehow I fear that Paper Pete was the cause of it all. I'd tried to pick the books up myself but you see, I am merely too weak and dainty to do the job. I need muscle and strength to shove all these **big **books inside those tiny shelves, so can you please help a girl out?_

_Yours truly,_

**-Turtle Princess**

Pretty strange for Turtle Princess to start coming on to Finn like that, especially if it wasn't her usual quiet mild-manner way to say, this new change intrigued Finn to pay his little turtle friend a well needed visit in her domain.

…

Through the heavy grass lands lied an enormous library in its dead center, this place is suppose to hold all the knowledge seekers of Ooo, people from far and wide who wanted to expand their vast knowledge of the ever growing and mysterious lands in which they lived in. But this seemed a little bit to science-y for the easy minded hero, he wasn't prone to genius, heck he was the complete opposite of that, just an easy dude.

Finn entered slowly inside the library, calm and quietly, keeping in mind that all sound should be minimized at all times, even a simple sneeze would get you "shushed" by Turtle Princess.

The human boy began to look all around the library for Turtle Princess, but simply skimming through the faces of the library brought confusion to his mind; shit. Everybody looks the same in this damn library, both male and female.

Just as Finn began to loose hope for his Turtle shell Princess, a small quiet voice snuck up behind the young man.

"Shush." The figure said.

"What the he-"

"Shush." The sound reiterated again.

Finn turned around to the figure, and the person was no other than Turtle Princess. She was holding a stack of books in her hands while wearing her cute librarian glasses on her face. Finn couldn't help but get lost inside her big beautiful eyes; he always did admire her quirky behavior and curvy cuteness. She reminded him strongly of Bonnibel Bubblegum, or as everybody called her, Princess Bubblegum.

But this wasn't about PB, Finn's old obsession, no way, he had already moved forward from that bitch…That attractive, sexy, sweet, strawberry flavored- Dammit!

"Shush… No need to worry in the mind Finn, for I have the aliment for your mind." Turtle Princess said to Finn.

_Wait a minute could she be? I-is she_

"Reading your mind young hero? Why yes Finn, I am." Turtle Princess replied."

"B-but that's freaking-"

"Impossible? Maybe so for the weak minded Finn, but you're forgetting I am a genius and my mind surpasses yours in every way. Sorry."

"Wow… I remember you being so much nicer than this." Finn said bluntly.

"Sorry If I'm not that cutesy Princess you know right now Finn, but I have an urgent situation in the back room right now and need your assistance quickly!"

Turtle Princess grabbed Finn's hand and tugged him over to the storage room, quickly and quietly.

_Wait a minute. Does she want to have sex with me back there? Why not in her bed room in privacy?_

…

When Finn arrived inside the room things began to take a turn for the weird inside her so called 'storage room', maybe it was just him, but her storage room looked exactly like the main center of the library, everything looking exactly the same as before except for the lack of people there, other than Turtle Princess and Finn.

"Um, Princess… This is a little bit weird don't you think?"

"Some people might think having a room inside a room is crazy Finn, but I think it's pretty sexy…" She said slowly taking off her librarian glasses.

Damn, why did she have to do that? Like Librarians weren't already hot enough with the glasses, but now without her glasses it was fucking hell for his teenage hormones.

"Now how about you come over here and help me out with my 'books', hero." Turtle Princess said giving a sly wink to Finn.

She placed the books in her hand down on a near by counter, slowly walking towards Finn in a crocket sultry walking style. On the inside Finn thought this was freaking hilarious, Turtle Princess trying to act "sexy".

**(Lemon alert**)

"Come over here, near this chair Finn, you can help put these books inside my- err… I-I mean the shelves." Finn ignored Turtle Princess's sudden cut up in speech and walked towards the chair where a large pile of books were scattered all around the floor.

Turtle Princess took a seat as she watched Finn bend over to pick up her books. While Finn was working he didn't notice that Turtle Princess was spreading her legs on the chair, waiting for the hero to catch an eye full of her 'open book'.

She continued to pose for Finn hoping he'd catch a gander at her 'chick package', and maybe he would want to possibly- touch it?

It was all pretty humorous to Finn, he had already known why Turtle Princess wanted him to come here in the first place, but it was the sheer desperateness she had trying to seduce him by surprise.

"I guess one good surprise deserves another." Finn whispered.

He picked up a book from the floor, held it to his crotch and discretely unzipped his zipper placing his 'book mark' inside the book; smiling deviously he walked over to Turtle Princess.

He pretended not to see Turtle Princess slit out and open while coming to her saying, "um, T.P I think the spine of this book maybe bent, a-and I really don't want to put it in with your good books." He said in a calm fashion.

Turtle Princess was shocked, straitening her legs while quickly analyzing the book from a distance.

"Hmm… That can't be right t-that book shouldn't be bent I-I received that this morning with the rest of the new books lying around on the floor". She said foolishly revealing her scheme to get some dick.

"I don't know Princess maybe you ought to take a closer look at it, you know." Finn suggested.

She pushed her chair in closer to the teenager's crotch, still revealing her woman hood slightly, not expecting what was about to happen next. She began squinting her eyes trying to read out the supposedly damaged book, then-

**Ram!** Right between her legs, Finn shoved his dick inside Turtle Princess's pussy without warning, tossing the decoy book to the side. He wasted no time in grabbing her legs on the chair taking her in missionary style.

"Ah! Finn… (Moaning) Ah… Oh… Uh-uh…."

Turtle Princess cried out loudly while being fucked hard by Finn. It took her off by surprise, but it was one hell of a surprise, Finn was so big inside her as he penetrated her hard pussy walls. It was enough to make even Turtle Princess make noise in the library!

"Ah! S-s-shit! Fucking har-der…" She whined begging for more.

_Fucking hypocrite_

"Hey I- I heard that!" She said spitting anger.

Rolling his eyes Finn sunk his dick deeper inside her innocent little pussy, causing pleasure and tears to flood out of her eyes. "So…Big," she said beginning to slur her words.

Hell it wasn't considered rape if she liked it, right? Fuck, she was practically begging for his dick to enter her trap. And fucking entered he did, Finn demolished that soft warm pussy, deeper and faster as he took poor Turtle Princess on a journey to a good orgasm.

"You know… For a virgin T.P- you're pretty stretched out and wet" Finn said panting and thrusting to the constant moaning of Turtle Princess.

"F-Finn I-I… (Moaning) use my books to pleasure myself when I'm alone in the library. It's- mmm…Ex-exhilarating".

The horny Princess lied back on the wobbly chair taking Finn's tough blows, enjoying each and every second of the pussy filled sex.

Speaking of a filled pussy, it was only a matter of time before Finn was drawn to the oozing feel of a sweet, sweet load about to be blown inside Turtle Princess's womb. Each thrust becoming more and more unbearable by the second, until.

**Sploosh!**

Finn reacted too late in pulling his manhood out of Turtle Princess, as a unfortunate result this caused his hot seed to lay dormant deep inside Turtle Princess's womb. Oh, was he fucked for sure.

"D-did you just cum inside of me?" She asked uncertain to the situation.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck… I knew I should have used that condom, fuck! Something told me so._

Turtle Princess smiled warmly placing a hand on Finn's cheek, making the hero blush lightly. "Shush…" She said in a reinsuring tone. "I-It's okay, accidents happen. I forgive you."

"And your cool with that, but what if I got you preg-"

Turtle Princess cut Finn off, giving him a quick peck on the lips; she reached for his ear and brought him closer. "My people can only be impregnated by dominate genes within our **own** kind, Finn. Even if your seed hit my egg it simply wouldn't work like that, our chromosomes are way too different to sexually reproduce naturally. It'd had to be some type of miracle to occur for that to happen."

Ah man, some how things took turns for the worst…Biology wise. Dammit! Why'd this science always have to turn Finn off? Was science the only least sexy thing in the world to negate sex? Even math was sexier than this science bull shit.

Finn helped T.P out of her sex throne and on to the table to rest her body after that sensational fuck. She lied down breathing heavy with a smile on her face; she was happy and satisfied, both things which brought upon a smile to Finn face as well.

"A job well done Finn, another happy princess" the hero said boasting on his own personal achievements.

As Finn was about to exit Turtle Princess's twisted fucked up room, he was stopped yet again by T.P.

"Wait, where a you going Finn? You haven't even started giving me anal yet, jerk"

_Fuck!_

I guess the job of a hero shall never seize yet… Especially if that job includes giving a humanoid turtle anal while you cry yourself out on in the inside.

**Another satisfied reader I must say myself, don't forget to review and give me feedback on the next princess I should write about. So far I have a request for Raggedy Princess, should be interesting, probably. Peace and love.**

**-Coolster**


	3. Orange you glad to see me?

**A/n Thanks for the reviews so far everyone I'm glad that you all enjoy my story so far and I hope to continue adding more chapters in the future. But for now the intrigued author sets his sights upon the next princess in mind, say…Orange Princess? Hmm…Sounds like a plan to me. Now the author forms the masterpiece within his mind and begins to apply it to reality.**

**Tribulation Time!**

"_He who does not understand your silence will probably not understand your words"_

**-Elbert Hubbard.**

Have you ever had one of those one-night stands, you know, the kind when you decided to crash inside a library to have sex with a giant turtle, only to be disappointed by the lack of enjoyable sex, and the fact she wanted anal?... Hard anal… (Sobs loudly); But then when try you drag your tired ass back home you realize your member is hanging out longer than a bungee cord. So…That means you're still craving pussy and sadly enough you're not too picky about what princess would have the honor of giving it to you. Yeah, I hate those days too.

Yep it was one of those nights, cold as it was hot or… Sexy if you're horny like Finn right now. So the only question that remains now is whether Finn should pay a visit to Orange Princess or LSP…Choices.

"Ok Finn, you're at a fork in the road, one path leads to Lumpy Space, and the other path is the possibly dangerous Orange Kingdom which I have yet to explore myself. Oh…"

The hero had to make to make a drastic choice, one that would either send pleasure through his young circuits or another that may mentally scar him for life. The very balance of the world rested upon the hands of a mere mortal and his decision that would impact the land of Ooo and-

"I choose… The Orange Kingdom! Heck, I know I'm toats dumb and all, but I'm not dumb enough to go screw LSP anytime soon, ha! Like that'll ever happen." Finn began to laugh up a storm at the very thought of him and LSP 'lumping' up a storm in her mother's car or something. Yeah like that's really ever going to roll, ha!

**(A/n Hmm…)**

Anyway Finn had decided 100% that Orange Princess was the way to go from here on out, and so he did, following the path that smelled of oranges and was bright as the yellow glowing sun lead him to the castle walls of the Orange Kingdom.

Finn looked up upon the giant orange walls in awestruck; those giant walls had to be sealed up tighter than a brand new virgin pussy on her first fuck. **Ouch!**

Finn took in a deep breath looking up at the guards staring at him from above, both orange like Bee Princess's sticky cum. They swapped angry expressions back and forth at the hero hoping he would get the message.

"What do want hero? We have nothing here that you seek, so go away you cursed one, make sure to tell your kind of our hatred towards you, thou feeble abomination." One guard yelled in angry grit while spitting out words of fire that blistered Finn emotionally.

Finn stood his ground against the guards above while forming his fist in a ball, filled with rage while he took their hateful comments.

"You still stand before the might of us? Do you think baring your filthy mitts at the purge will intimidate us? How dare you thou disgusting pity squander. I'll give you until the count of three to leave before this becomes messy." Another guard shot at him.

Finn stayed silent to the insults that both guards kept blowing at him, shot by shot they aimed at the boy, but none landing on their target.

"_Silence is only frightening to people who are compulsively verbalizing"_

**-William S. Burroughs.**

The teenager cut the guards off with his eyes, slowly retracting his father's Demon Blood Sword from the side of his pack.

"(Chuckles) May I ask you Human boy what is your desire you seek to commit with that blade of yours?" The guard asked in a challenging tone that suppressed his friend's. He wanted the young man to challenge his integrity, only for his victim to perish just as all who crossed the Orange Kingdom's might.

"Why don't you come down here and find out tough guy, or are you just scared?" Finn said to the angry guard in a darker voice he would rarely use.

"Fine then Human boy your challenge is accepted, but only will I grant on to thee the final grace of my people before letting you burn inside the Nightosphere for eternity." He exclaimed, jumping from off the high pedestal near Finn drawing out his blade.

"_Silence is a source of Great Strength_."

**-Lao Tzu.**

A stare off emerged between the two enemies; nemesis to nemesis crossing fire at each other in a cold glare off that froze the two souls to absolute zero. The atmosphere was dead and no one dared to say anything in the mitts of the showdown.

"Well boy, I'm waiting."

"Funny, 'cause I'd usually let my bitches get the first round on me before I take them myself." Finn retorted at the guard.

The angry guard slung his battle sword at Finn fiercely, only to be countered by the Demon Blood sword quick precision.

"(Chuckles) what's the matter big guy, got sticky fingers? " Finn smirked at his enemy, sending chills down his blade.

The guard turned from yellow to red determined to 'take' the human boy where he stood. Striking fast again the guard threw a nasty slug towards Finn's cranium.

**BAM! **

A direct hit to Finn's head sent the hero dropping like a rock hard to the ground face first. He wasn't fast enough to evade the warrior's blow.

….

"_Why does silence have to be the only thing that hurts? "_

**-Coolster**

_When I was young and still a baby my mother told me a story of pixie dust and jelly beans. A place where all dreams come true and happiness is a virtue, even now in my mental state I can picture that strange land she told me about, that purist land of divine favor, the center piece of Ooo. And if my mother was true to her word about this fortune, if this land really, truly existed- then could that mean my wishes could become a reality? Please…? _

…

"…Fucking head (Groans)… Damn… That sword cuts deep." Finn was weary and disoriented from the nasty wound the guard left him on his head, not to mention the other added abuse placed on his body when he was unconscious.

Finn positioned his eyes around his surroundings, trying to make out where he was; judging by the cuffs and shackles on his wrist and feet he was clearly imprisoned, but where?

"G-great, first I get my ass kicked by that cum faced jerk, then I'm put into shackle bondage, I'm bleeding from the top of my head, and… I think I someone raped me… Can this night get any worse? "

Suddenly a distant creaking sound began vibrating from a large hatch on the far right side of the dungeon, three shadows appeared in Finn's vision, it was a bit hazy to make out but Finn managed to deceiver the tall curvy shadow.O-Orange Princess?

"O.P I-Is that you? " Finn asked.

"She doesn't want to speak to you has-been, she already knows who the real men are in this situation, you have been dispelled from her highness's courting, you slut." The same guard that defeated Finn in sword combat continued to attack the hero verbally and emotionally.

"What's the matter Finn? Why the long face boy? Going to cry at your demise? "

"Oh, oh boss! He might even wet his pants from the frightening sword that we're about to kill him with! (Manically laughing) "

Orange Princess flailed her arms in shock and fear that her father's guards were about to sentence her loved hero to death. Small squeaks and shrills muffled through her protected mask, the guards laughed as they began abducting the Princess, pulling her legs in subduing the rowdy female.

"No! Princess! Don't take her! "Finn urged the guards, trying to pull free from the chains vigorously at an attempt at freedom.

"(Laughing) too late boy now you and your meddling princess will both suffer for your folly. " The guard said in a drenched tone while laughing at the hero's jerking spasms.

"That means we're taking Orange Princess in the back to get busy with that sweet mango ass of hers (Chuckles). And there's nothing that you can do about it." The lackey said to Finn.

The two guards dragged Orange Princess through the hatchet by her long legs, leaving Finn to die by the blood spill on his forehead. Finn tried to reach out to his princess, but alas his reach was only a petty attempt.

"_It was said in the before time that man could move mountain with the very words pealed from his mouth, none could stand before man and his maker, nothing…"_

**-The Enchiridion.**

….

_I sat back in the shadows of this filthy dungeon listening to the Orange Princess' cry; slowly and painfully, I heard those disgusting fucks in the next room molesting her. Every thrust, every touch—and the screams… Oh, those damn screams echoed through my head like a banshee._

"**Ah!...!**" O.P screamed at the top of her lungsas her woman hood was forced right out of her innocence. Glob, please help her poor soul.

"Now because of me she pays the ultimate price…Rape. " Finn turned his head to the ground.

**Thud**

**Thud**

**Thud**

**Sploosh!**

"Right in the traffic cone you bitch!" The guard yelled out.

"Maybe Joshua was right, I'm just too weak to be a true hero, I mean- how can the people of Ooo rely solely on a laid back kid like me? I'm only fourteen! T-that's crazy! Those people are out of their minds if they think I'm destined to save the world. Hell, I'm not the legendary Billy; I don't have powers like Jake, O-or anything. I'm just a kid."

A ruby red glow shined from the corner side of the dungeon room, shining dimly at those words.

"Even Joshua, fucking Joshua- My own father gave me shit as a child (Sigh), fucking pathetic."

The red demonic glow picked up heavily by Finn's words of self-content.

"Screw Mom, screw dad, fuck this, fuck my life" Finn roared out loud.

The glowing instrument levitated from the corner side of the room picking up speed towards the angry hero.

It was the Demon Blood sword coming to the aid of Finn, hearing his distress on life the sword cut through each of the chains of torture in single swipe.

The hero was finally free; taking in a huge breath of air, he noticed a shift in the air, smelling of fear and shameful sex in the midst of the atmosphere.

"…Vengeance shall be mine…" He whispered, grappling the sword in his right hand with deadly intentions of revenge on those bastards.

…..

**Thud**

**Thud**

**Thud**

From a prisoner's eye view there was virtually no escape from the dungeon's dirt domain; for those who found their way past the shackles of torture soon ended up lying on the grave they stood on. No such mortal attributes could take on pure hell and its limitations.

_You've been through the Nightosphere and back Finn—Think-think…_

"Err… (Murmurs) Oh- Damn, my head... Fuck-"

Like the situation wasn't already painful enough for Finn, being trapped inside a dungeon while the Princess of his dreams was becoming a human shammy rag for the horny bastards on the outside; but now the adrenaline inside his body slowly wore off bringing Finn pain worse than death. Every spasm, every nerve piercing, bloody fucking cell inside his head spliced through him like a torturing whip-lasing punishment from the pits of hell.

"… (Hyperventilating) N-no! I will not let her perish. Not on my honor I won't."

The Demon Blood sword created a red aurora around Finn's body, filling him with the demon's strength.

"**Rah!"**

The power of the sword was strong enough to allow Finn to break the hatchet will hulking strength, through and out of the circle of hell.

"Orange Princess"

…

The two ass-holes had it made for them, like left and right they came at the Princess with molestation powers, one fucking the face hard, the other one kept that cute ass occupied.

**Sploosh!**

A gallon of cum flushed down her throat forcefully, her stomach began to churn from the amount of cum the guards constantly kept feeding her.

"Alright boss I think I had enough fucking this bitch in the mouth, we should call it a night, eh?"

"Enough is never enough you idiot! No- I won't stop, nah, I'll keep going until this bitch is sliced from the inside out. Get it rookie?"

"But sir, won't that kill you too? The amount of sex you keep giving will eventually cause penis hydra-"

"I DON'T CARE! All I want is for that 'hero' to fall at my wake… All the heroes will bow down under my wing of order. I will destroy all life (Evil laughing)." Like a madmen to a poem he stood there laughing at his own insanity, he truly believed in domination of all things, living, non-living, everything.

"Sir t-that-that's madness, how in the hell did you create that phony fornication of you having ultimate control over all life?" The rookie asked, absolutely horrified at his boss.

"You dare question your leadership authority in smite? How… dare you."

"But Sir I-I mean no disrespect in authority—the probability is non-"

The young rookie was cut off, literally; a sword to his chest and a bleeding reminder on his behalf as he slowly hit the ground.

"Nobody speaks on behalf of my leadership. No one"

Cold blood set the air, partnerships ended on contact and a Princess felt like she was going to be the target of his rage.

The guard grabbed the Princess by the neck strangling her regal highness to death, and fuck did he have fun doing it all.

"How does this feel Princess? Feels good slut? (Manically laughing) Huh? Huh? You want more 'ya whore!"

**Clap**

**Clap**

**Clap**

**Clap**

The sound of a light clap was the only thing that over shadowed the blood curling strangulation of Orange Princess. The insane man darted his eyes left and right hoping that voices were suddenly conjuring through his head, too bad they weren't.

"So… Chief, I bet you think you got away with it, didn't you?"

W-who's there?—Answer me!" Chief cried out.

"(Chuckling) But I guess people like you always have the illusion of succession on their minds. Too bad in the end you fall down in your own failure!"

"Show yourself ye exalted fool! You cannot fool me; hiding inside the shadows will not save her. It'll only lead the Princess to believe you let her die in vain."

"(Heavy breathing) shut your face up you damn liar. You cannot justify your actions with petty talk, so why not just take what's coming at you."

"Wait- what's-"

**SLICE**

Faster than lighting a blur of flashing red light flew through the air and straight through the Chief's heart, piercing the hulking man through his center.

"Ac- Y-y… D-damn b-bitch… Let the wrath of m-my people- be the v-virtue of t-t-thy end-"Chief whistled out his final words before dying on the floor. His dead body left him to release the weaken Princess without choice, so left the mark of a misguided guard and his masculine dictation over false thoughts.

"Princess-you-are free…" The final words Finn muttered before falling down seconds after the Chief did.

…

"_No! Princess! Don't take her! "_

"_Too late boy now you and your meddling princess will both suffer for your folly"_

"_How does this feel Princess? Feels good slut? Huh? Huh? You want more 'ya whore!"_

"…_Vengeance shall be mine…"_

_If this land really, truly existed- then could that mean my wishes could become a reality? Please…?_

_Virtue…._

….

"Let the madness end… Finn arise hero, arise like I call you out to be"

…..

The entire situation felt like a suburb dream, it was too surreal and scary for Finn to believe this actually happened. Too bad this wasn't a dream.

Hours after the event Finn woke up to the sight of him being treated in a medial center, he was plugged up to an I.V machine while Orange Doctors treated him from all sides of his body.

"What's happening?" Finn asked weakly.

No response came his way, nor did they make conversation with the teenager, the Doctors stayed focused on their job while Finn lied on the Hospital bed… Empty.

"Orange Princess…" He whispered.

**A/n honestly I have no idea where the hell this idea came from and I'm not planning on writing part 2 next chapter, so sorry you'll have to wait. I do want to apologize for the lack of lemons and the sudden blow on story; it was so out of the blue. I want to focus more on the lemons and less on the story narrative, but I will upload this chapter anyway… So yeah, review or whatever… If I do decide to write part 2 It'll have more sex.**

**-Coolster**


	4. Eat-el

**A/n again I must apologize for that last chapter of "Princess Time!" it wasn't relevant to the overall plot itself, and although I did say there would be a continuation of Finn and Orange Princess somewhere in the near future, don't expect that much blood and gore, just save room for the lemons.**

**But until that chapter rolls in I hope you all enjoy this next sexy chapter of "Princess Time!" where things get a little more Milf-y (Chuckles). **

**Side Note: Don't forget to clean your keyboards!**

** Rainbow Time!**

**(A/n this was originally going to be titled "Got Milf?" but then I got to thinking about the initial appeal to this chapter).**

Three weeks have past since the Chief died, Orange Princess was a runaway sojourner, and Finn was the biggest fugitive of the Orange Kingdom. For the time being he kept his distance away from all royal blood in Ooo… Less the authorities would catch up with him in the act of intercourse and jail him for life.

Besides where could he go anyway? With the physical damage done on his body he needed to heal the cut and scar wounds he endured that terrible night ago.

But for now the turbulent hero spends his days lying on the sofa looking up at the ceiling recalling his misadventures with the lovely Princess and his 'time' he dedicated towards them (Sigh), good times.

As for today, this morning it was a lazy day, Finn felt like doing nothing, he didn't feel like answering the holo-viewer, so ladies leave a message at the tone. Today Finn felt like doing absolutely nothing.

Just as the tired hero was about to close his eyes and drift away in slumber he was quickly rushed by his immature older brother Jake.

"Hey Finn, Finn—what are doing brother? Weren't you suppose to get dress like half and hour ago?" His brother questioned the lazy hero, sounding urgent than usual.

Finn opened one eye and looked at his brother's stirring expression of nervousness and fear. Finn couldn't bare the sight of Jake acting so...Bananas, it wasn't like him to suddenly throw away his natural rowdiness and frat boy attitude.

"(Sigh)…What's the matter man? You don't usually get like this unless something is eating you inside."

Jake's expression shifted from nervousness and fear to anxiety and unsteadiness, his body movements were a bit twitchy and his face started to shed perspiration.

"Uh… Jake are you feeling ok pal? You don't look so hot." Finn asked unsure to his brother's suspicious ways.

"Hey I got a pretty hot bod… D-don't judge me man (heavy sobbing), you don't know how it feels to be two inches shorter than the average dog."

"Wait, what the what?" Finn exclaimed out loud caught off guard by Jake's uncomfortable comment.

"Ok… Um, yeah Jake you, uh, worry 'bout your bod size and I'll… Just finish taking my z's, that fine with you?"

"(Hysterical crying) Lady's parents are coming today for breakfast and-and I don't know how to cook! (Weeping) I don't know how to cook…" Jake broke down on the floor tearing up at his lack of culinary skills.

Finn didn't stand for his brother's pitiful shameful display of self heart-felt; good thing he was laying on the couch instead of standing near a crying Jake… That would have been a nightmare, eh.

"(Loud sigh) Fine… I'll help you make a good impression in front of Bob and Ethel, j-just stop crying 'ya big cry baby."

"Really, you'd do that for me? (Sniffle) T-thanks bro I- (Sobs) I Don't know how I can ever repay you." Jake jumped for joy, his relationship with Lady Rainicorn rested in the hands in his best bro Finn.

"Of course I would Jake, you're my bro, bros before unplanned breakfast nooks with their girlfriend's parents who think their step-son can cook but inveterately lied to keep his relation safe from her parents. Oh, and not to mention woes" Finn smiled while playing it smooth to Jake.

"Listen Finn I know you're trying to help my relationship with Lady and all, but next time can you try acting a little more slippery smooth and instead like rocky road, 'cause that bros before woes quip was just awful! It just plain sucked man (Crosses arms in fury).

"O…K. Can I at least get a trust dap from my homie? Please?"

"Well alright then, but only because you ask nicely" Jake warm fully eased up on his brother.

'What time is it Jake?"

"Its 7:24" Jake replied. Finn gave Jake blunt stare, giving the atmosphere a touch of awkward silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jake I didn't realize our catchphrase was suddenly taken out our lives; unlike like that cheap piece of wood you call Viagra!"

"Um… Don't you mean viola?" Jake corrected Finn.

"Stop talking!" Finn blurted out.

It suddenly hit Jake on the head like a baseball bat to a poor kid skull; he almost forgot their famous catchphrase that miraculously made them known all around the Land of Ooo.

"Oh, I remember, you say what time is it and I say something that's relevant to the situation at hand, right?"

"Right, so what time is it Jake?" Finn repeated the question one more time.

"Time to stop using cliché terms to create an overall mood for the story! Time"

"You make me sick Jake." The hero frowned at his brother, slowly walking away to his room to get dressed.

"What? What'd I do?"

** Impetuous Ignorance Time!**

….

The entire house was filled with the succulent savory smell of sausage, only to be hinted with a touch of buttery honey covered pancakes, yum. The trail was so mesmerizing it attracted Jake straight inside the kitchen, no hesitations.

"Holy fig dude that smells awe-some…" Jake smiled while licking his lips vigorously at the sight of this delicious meal. He had to know how Finn could cook so well, like lady well! He had to know, Jake tapped Finn's body which was turned to the stove away from Jake's face.

"Hmm… Hey Finn, Finn, Finn how do you know how to cook so rad? Did mom teach you?" Jake kept poking at Finn's back awaiting for a response.

"Finn… Finn the Human… Why- aren't- you- answering me? Finn…" The annoying dog kept murmuring under his breath still waiting for Finn to return an answer to his question.

Finn rotated his entire body, revealing his attire which insisted of a sexy revealing maid's outfit, high heels, a stereotypical duster, and a full blown face of powder make-ups, lipstick, eyeliner, even blush!

"Shushers man, I-I'm trying to concentrate" The teenager blushed trying to keep his cool in front of his brother, Finn turned back to the stove continuing cooking breakfast for the arriving guest.

Complete and utter silence broke out inside the kitchen, even the sound of the sizzling frying pan wasn't enough to mask over by the utter awkwardness that radiated through the air. Nobody dared to speak a word and the only actions occurred around the two were movements of Finn when he had flip pancakes around. Only eyes roamed around the room as the two exchanged mixed emotions.

"…So…" Jake stirred, trying to make conversation.

"So…?" Finn said in a subtle tone.

"…So… Are- you wearing panty-hose?" Jake asked curious to his brother's sudden actions of cross-dressing.

"NO!" the hero quickly rushed to his defense (fashion wise), covering his legs with his hands.

"Aw dude, you totally are wearing panty hose, I knew it! Score one for Jake." The dog snapped his fingers posing in a slightly gay fashion.

"You-you can't prove anything Jake!"

"(Feisty growl) Raw…" Jake pulled up Finn's incredibly skimpy skirt, revealing brown panty hose over pink striped panties. "Whoa dude, how'd you get Princess Bubblegum's underwear?" Jake smiled like a pervert while laughing his ass off at his cross-dressing brother.

"You stole P.B's panties; you stole panties- you stole panties (Laughing manically)."

"You have no proof of that Jake, anyway how do you know what type of underwear P.B wears anyway?" Finn asked almost intrigued by his perverted knowledge.

"The same way I found out about yours 'ya pervert!"

"You pulled up P.B's dress? Whoa man, h-how did it feel?"

"Small ass, small boobs, virgin vagina; does that answer your questions?"

"Y-y-yes… I-I love you man," Finn wrapped his hands around Jake pressing him in a tight bear hug, Jake tried to push away due to the lack air received in the tightness of Finn's chest.

All of that unnecessary confusion led Finn to realize that the pancakes were starting to burn on the stove. Finn quickly took notice to the stove and rushed over with a spatula, bending over slightly revealing P.B's striped panties.

Jake leaned in a bit staring at the stripped sight, "Eh… Not bad." Jake commented, shrugging his shoulders.

(**A/n just to put it out there, nothing against certain readers or anything but… There won't be any yaoi or slash between Finn and Jake, I just put those really awkward moments between the two just to emphasize the amount of crude humor I usually put in my comic books and other fan fictions on this site. I realize I might be stretching the whole brother on brother scene in this chapter, but hey that's how I roll… Humor wise)**

** Knock**

** Knock**

** Knock**

"Hello? Finn, Jake we're here for breakfast—is anyone home?" The sound of a faint voice ushered through the tree house.

"Oh my grog it's Ethel Rainicorn, Jake we're too late! I think we messed up. Jake?"

"Jake not home, please leave a message at the bleep-blob." Jake was acting like a coward; he hid his face under a lamp shade breaking into a fantasy world.

_Like a tropical I-land_

_Like a tropical I-land_

_Like a tropical I-land_

_Where dreams do come true… Woo-hoo… Cha! _

"Are you quite done yet?" Finn said sternly.

"(Sigh) Yes." Jake replied.

** Knock**

** Knock**

** Knock**

"Finn are you there? I hear singing." Ethel said knocking on the door.

"Are you sure Jake said today honey or was it tomorrow? And am I loosing my hearing dear?" Bob asked his wife, much to his confusion while looking around his surroundings.

"Hey, hey, I know we're sort of blind. Well partially blind" She paused of a moment taking off her glasses, "and I know we can't comprehend to this new-age technology- I mean who ever heard of a door knob before? When I was a kid you had to fly home, but I guess now we just open up doors and walk in like this!" She forced the door open, breaking the lock in the process.

"Wow, I didn't know Ethel was Korean for freakishly strong" Bob said under his breath.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing honey."

The two rainicorns entered the tree house walking in towards an odd sight of Finn in a maid's outfit yelling at lamp. The two stood around exchanging mutual looks at each other, enjoying the show Finn displayed for the two.

"Bob, why is Finn fussing at a lamp?" Ethel asked in her normal tone.

"I don't Ethel, why is Finn fussing at a lamp? More importantly why is he dressed up so fancy for? It's only breakfast. "

"I'm going to ask him Bob, wait there I'll be back." Ethel walked towards an oblivious Finn who was still yelling at the Jake lamp. "Um, Finn… Why are you dressed up so fancy for breakfast?"

Finn screamed to the top of his lungs, taken by surprise at the unicorn-horse hybrid.

"A-are we still having breakfast here? Or are we too late?" Ethel asked.

"(Panting heavily) Oh-my-Glob… You scared the bleep-blah out of me Ethel. How'd you get inside anyway?"

"Oh you know… (Light blushing) You're door knob was kind enough to let me in after pushing through it (Giggles)." Finn turned to the entrance to see his entire door was ripped off the hinges."

Bob walked in shortly after Ethel broke the ice with Finn, "So where's my future son-in-law, huh my boy?" Bob gave a huge smile emphasizing want for something.

"Uh… He's right here!" Finn yelled while simultaneously pulling the lamp shade off of Jake's head.

The two rainicorns clapped their paws in applause, "Very interesting magic trick Finn" Ethel said. "Yeah my boy that's some fancy handy work you got there." Bob complemented.

"You… Found me Finn!" Jake grinned trying to play it off (Slippery smooth, eh?)

….

After everyone got settled in and breakfast was served and devoured, there was a particular mood of emptiness inside of the living room. It made everyone feel…Icky and uncomfortable for the four. Naturally the rainicorns would usually position their eyes around anything they could see with their enhanced sight, Finn always did thought that was a tad bit disturbing in general.

But in the end it would always be Finn who'd start up the conversation anyway, "So… Bob, Ethel."

"Yes!" The two said in unison.

"Whoa! Err- I mean, how is Lady doing so far, parental wise?" It wasn't what Finn initially had brewing in head, but the two had to make it uncomfortable by answering at the same time.

"Funny thing about that, we haven't heard from our daughter either, we hoped you could tell us." Bob said with Ethel agreeing.

"I do have a holo-viewer if you'd like to use it Bob." Jake cut inside the conversation.

"Really, you do? Well that's just great! I'll phone up my little girl and invite her to come over."

"Yeah (Fake chuckles), invite her to breakfast…" Jake felt unsteady, leading Bob upstairs to his room to use the holo-viewer.

**(Lemon alert)**

Maybe leaving Finn alone with Ethel rainincorn wasn't such a good idea, I mean the she kept staring at him with those giant ebony orbs, squinting cutely at the teenager while trying to unmask him with her sight, pretty creepy. She continued to stare at him focusing on his strands of blonde hair sticking out of his hat. It was annoying but kind of cute at the same time, watching Ethel stare him down, analyzing every detail of the teenager from head to toe.

_Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if I didn't have to wear this stupid outfit... I look like a damn retard._

Finn decided to look back at Ethel, who returned a friendly smile and wave back at the human boy.

That wasn't so bad, was it? It wasn't like last time where she tried to devourer he teenager to satisfy her vore fetish, Nah. It was a peaceful and quiet moment they shared together, it felt almost like the two were flirting at each other, expect they were using their body language.

"Wow, you have a beautiful shade of light-blonde hair Ethel." Finn randomly blurted out, admiring her silky, long, lushes, attractive mane.

She blushed heavily; positioning her hands to her head while loosening her pose a bit to get Finn to notice her curvy figure and some more of her hair. "Gee (giggling) t-thank you Finn, I really like your hair too."

Ethel was like an infatuated cheerleader to a jock, quickly placing Finn above everything in her life; her pupils began to expand and the multi-colored rainicorn's stripes flashed various shades of pink for a quick moment of time. It became hard for her to breath for a brief moment, her tongue was dripping wet, her palms became sticky and she felt a large beating inside her that chest rapidly spun out of control.

"Oh my Finn y-you're so elegant in that attractive outfit of yours, my, my you look hand-some (sultry whistle), winking at Finn while twirling her light blonde hair around in her paw.

"(light laughing) Oh, thank you Ethel (Blushing), I-I think you're cute too, sexy-"Finn quickly retracted his hands to his mouth, why did he have to say that out loud? What the hell was he thinking? He just told a middle-aged 42-year-old woman she was sexy, plus she was a rainicorn! Not only did Finn find Jake's step-mother sexy, he was even considering trying beastiality with her. Great…That's just what Finn wanted his mind to form up today, too bad boning a princess was out of the equation.

Ethel giggled to herself, still blushing towards the sight of Finn's cute face, she licked her lips in a raunchy manner and grabbed a sausage from her plate emphasizing what she do if giving the chance at the adorable little wad of meat.

The rainicorn decided to ease over to the next couch where Finn was sitting on to give a direct approach to the teenager.

Finn had a very disturbed look on his face, he couldn't commit adultery it was illegal!

**(A/n so is underage sex but I won't include that little detail, he, he, he).**

Maybe drinking some of his milk would erase the stress off his mind. But as soon as he went for his glass Ethel intervened and guzzled the milk down for herself, gargling around her mouth and swishing it inside her cheeks. Hopefully that gave Finn the message.

She swallowed the milk, licking her lips at the boy, "Got Milf?" she said in a sexy tone.

"Ok fuck this- screw this crap! I give up, take me Ethel." Finn humbly surrendered to the rainicorn, lying on his back awaiting for Ethel to make her move.

"Don't worry dear you won't regret this, are you ready?" breathing down on the strains of his hair, she coiled around him like a cobra. Ethel took her nubs and began caressing his face, so tender, so youthful; this made Finn's face turn scarlet red, like somehow she knew exactly what points to touch on him, turning the vanilla-skinned boy into a strawberry.

Her caressing escalated her to his lips, juicy and plump, the rainicorn pushed her face in to his, beginning to making out with Finn. The sweet fruit of her lips tasted of apples and colored frosted loops. Finn was enjoying the hell out of this kinky make out session. The two pushed it a little further by exchanging tongue with each another, both passionately enjoying a warm, wet, succulent, French kiss.

Heat skyrocketed inside the room, and the duo's warmth combined caused light sweating on their pores. Small moans slipped through their mouths, and the caressing was even more intense than before.

Both enjoyed each other's company a little too much, almost forgetting that Bob and Jake were still upstairs and Lady was due to arrive soon.

"(Sigh) Thank you Jake, thanks for reuniting my little girl with our family, I owe you my life son." Bob gave Jake a father-son hug, worse than Finn's bear hug earlier.

"N-no problem (suffocating) I-I-I… Can't breathe…"

"Oh sorry, I just love you so much right now son and I want to do something special to you—I mean, for you… (Chuckles)"

Bob petted Jake on the head while walking back downstairs to meet back with Finn and Ethel…That is until the two men caught the sinners in the act-

"Ethel? What are you doing?"

"Dude, what are you doing!" Jake screamed.

The lip-lock seized, the steamy relationship stopped, and a grave explanation was due this very movement in time.

Finn was the first to spit out his half-ass explanation to Bob, hoping he wouldn't poke him on the buns too hard. "B-Bob Its not what it looks like—you see…Um… We were-"

"Oh no need to explain Finn my boy, you were just giving my wife here the traditional human ceremonial eating of the face; I think I read that somewhere in a human historical facts book at the library citadel, I think the term was called Frenching?"

"Yes! Of course dear we-were Frenching—in customary respect of Finn's race." Ethel quickly said trying to cover up the adultery.

"Hmm…That… Sounds wonderful! Finn, Finn my boy you got to let me in your absurd kissing ritual, I-I don't want to be rude to my host." Bob clapped his numbs together, eager to swap spit with the teenager.

"Err… Well you see Bob this ritual only works if you… Have a partner of your own, it's like the rules." Finn said.

Bob's smile turned into a frown, he didn't have a partner to do the kissing ritual with, "Well my wife is doing it with you, my daughter isn't expected to be here until later, and your game console friend looks busy. Well Jake, I guess that leaves you and me, so how 'bout it son, wanna make your old man happy?"

"No! N.O— that's not happening Bob." Jake said his crossing his arms staying true to his word.

"Hmm… Well I guess you'll have to figure it out in the room then, huh son?" Bob lunged Jake into the air, carrying back up stairs into the room.

"Ah! Finn, help me bro! I'll- I'll suck your-"Jake was cut off by Bob's lips making loud smacking sounds, "Mau, Mau.

**(A/n yeah… That crude humor I mentioned earlier, funny stuff huh?)**

…

"Poor Jake, now he's going to get raped by your husband (Sigh) hard…So. Very. Hard…" Finn began to sob lightly at the thought of what Turtle Princess did to him; she did some things…Unspeakable things.

"Oh Relax Finn, our rainicorn species can adapt to any gender's sexually active state, we are neither straight nor gay, we just adapt." Once again science was always sticking her dirty mouth inside Finn's pants again, ugh, fucking science.

"Listen are we going to have sex or what? 'Cause your turning me off."

"Can we be adaptable inside that closet over there?" She pointed over to an open closet door which was vacant, just what the doctor ordered.

**(A/n Doctor… Princess… Doctor Princess that gives me an idea)**

Rush inside the closet is where the real magic sparked up between the two, Ethel coiling around Finn's body, working her way to the tip of his member from the bottom up, and Finn just enjoying it all. Her tongue was skillful just like a snake, long and slippery; this caused Finn to pant in excitement. "E-Ethel (Groans)…Oh shit-"

She unraveled her tongue from his member, "relax dear, I'm not here to hurt you, all I want is to taste your sweet white sugar your species produce when you get excited. I heard your kind literally shoots it inside a persons mouth uncontrollably, sometimes even limitless." She gave Finn a sly wink before heading back inside the sugar shack.

Finn was moaning to the wonderful feeling of a blowjob orgasm, "….AAAAAAA….Oh yea Ethel…OOOOOO….M-more."

A white load ejected from his shack perfectly on Ethel's tongue, the ranicorn was more than happy to savor the sweet taste of human sugar, especially if that sugar landed inside her mouth with ease.

"Oh my goodness, you taste even better than I ever dreamt of… N-not that I secretly dream about how to taste or anything, I'm just randomly putting it out there, no big whoop (Nervous laughing).

"Right….." The teenager replied feeling less than easy about Lady's mom again.

"So should we 69 each other or what?" The eager rainicorn asked. Finn shook his head in agreement, "go for it 'ya Milf."

Having that long raincorn body really paid off after all, Ethel was flexible, durable, and just plain fun to touch; it reminded him a lot like Jake's super stretchy abilities.

From then on out the sex become more and more spicier as Finn dug deep inside her warm wet pussy, exploring her vast clitoris, it damn warm inside; the slightest touch to her pussy made Ethel squeal in pleasure, Finn often loved to see his babes enjoy themselves so he decide to eat Ethel out.

"AAAAAAAAA…..Oh –my –Goodness…AAAAAA (Wild panting)—and I thought I was good with my mouth… (Moaning)

Finn lifted his face off of Ethel's rainicorn pie, gasping for air furiously," Don't be so modest you lick like a champ, guys should start calling you Eat-el instead of Ethel, huh girl?" He quickly said before going back to his dessert.

All the wet juices from Ethel giant slit caused the make up on Finn's face to wash clean off him, almost like toweling a bitch off right after a hard face fuck.

"OOOO-ok-that feels…O-OOOOOO…." She was almost there Finn could feel it in his penis, she gasped heavily with her tongue sticking out as a sea of rainicorn juices swallowed Finn whole.

This reminded him of a similar situation when Princess Muscles forced Finn in between her legs, (Laughing) it was a good thing Ethel's heart was bigger than that big green troll's.

She positioned her hand on Finn's head, demanding he'd lick her juices clean.

Never mind, some things never change, Finn thought while licking up his after morning smoothie, nice and clean.

She was satisfied by her pleased slit, Finn never seized to impress his lady friends, even if it wasn't a Princess.

"So are you ready to spread those long legs out for me? Or do I have to ask nicely?" Finn clicked his tongue going for the rainicorn gold.

While the entire house was busy going at it like monkeys, Lady rainicorn flew down to the house, walking inside nonchalantly, without knocking on what used to be a door. She had her hair combed for the special occasion, and she wore her old universal translator Jake fished out of the lake.

She skimmed through the living room looking for her parents and the boys, expecting them to be having breakfast right about now. "Finn, Jake? Are you guys here?" Lady said in an old man's voice.

"Mom…Dad…? Is anyone home?" She asked, hoping someone would respond to her soon.

Lady's ears began to pick up on something in the closet, it sounded like a wet squishy thumping noise; much to Lady's curiosity she decided to check it out.

**SHPLUP!**

**SHPLUP!**

**SHPLUP!**

**SHPLUP!**

"AAAAA- AAGH! Hurry up and take it out before you-"

**SPLURT!**

"…Never mind"

Lady's curiosity peaked; she had to know what was going on inside the closet, so she took a deep breath in and pushed the door wide open for better or worse.

**(A/n usually this is the part where some authors end the chapter to build up some crappy dramatic rising action, this mishap not only pisses the reader off, but it also cuts the authors chances of receiving positive feedback. Sure the author would gain publicity from a cut off ending like this, but is bitter-sweet feedback really worth it and the displeasure of your readers worth it?)**

Lady pushed the door wide open; she saw the sight of her mother and Finn? In coatis' position? Doing it inside of a closet?

"Oh hi sweetie, glad that you can make it to this enjoyable breakfast party. Why don't you experience the fun with us all?"

When did Lady's life suddenly go Looney Tunes? The fact that she nearly fainted at the sight of her mother's gutters becoming unclogged was one thing, but why did it have to be Finn?

**SHPULP!**

**SHPULP!**

**SHPULP!**

**SHPULP! **

**SHPULP!**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH….D-don't s-top… (Heavy breathing)

Lady couldn't believe what the hell she staring at, h-her mother and her boyfriend's little brother were going nuts inside the closet, and by the look on her face he was doing a good job of it.

**SHPULP!**

**SHPULP!**

**SHPULP!**

**SHPULP!**

Lady couldn't help but glare at her cougar mother as she was getting vigorously fucked by long-time hero Finn. She watched eagerly, licking her own lips while feeling envious of her mother. That should have been her getting dick, not her gross mom… This wasn't fair.

"Wait, hang on Finn," the hero paused his thrusting. "Daughter, do you want to help me sand which fuck this dick? You know I can't do it alone." Ethel smiled at her daughter, winking at her to come over.

"So… Finn, do you know what time is it?" Ethel said in a naughty tone.

"Uh…?" Finn was left speechless to Ethel's play on his catchphrase.

** Mother-Daughter Time!**

The two females wrapped around Finn's body, pressing their large rainbow pies on both sides of Finn's 'fin', the mother smiled at her daughter ,giving her the thumbs up to start thrusting.

**SHPULP!**

**SHPULP!**

**SHPULP!**

**SHPULP!**

**SHPULP!**

**SHPULP!**

**SHPULP!**

**SHPULP! **

**SHPULP!**

**SHPULP!**

Screw rhythm heaven, this was orgasm city, and Finn was the lucky bastard to be there. All the while the teenager was getting the best penis job in his life; he was also suffering from chronic sex freeze.

"M-mom did we kill Finn?" Lady asked nervously.

"No sweetie, we just paralyzed him our combined pleasure" Ethel replied

"So… Should we stop?" Lady asked

"What and miss out on my bowl getting filled with sugar? Hell, I say lets rape him in this state."

"Whatever you say mother, what ever you say" Lady replied.

The two ranicorns decided to take advantage of the vegetable paralyzed boy and his dick, until the bright yellow sun went down.

….

And what ever happened to Bob and Jake you might ask? Let us find out.

…

The door finally opened as Jake slowly exited the room, shaky and very much traumatized, he had some type of purple plastic ears dangling from the side of his face.

"I-I-I-I-I l-l-like…. K-kangaroos… I-I l-l-like kangaroos…. (Traumatized)

Bob walked slowly after him, trailing a path of steam in his wake; he gave Jake a nice slap on the ass, winking at him.

"K-kangaroos… I-I-I like kangaroos, I-I-I like k-kangaroos…" Jake kept repeating.

"Well of course you do son... Keep your eyes pealed open for tomorrow, because I'm getting you a kangaroo sweater, how's that sound?

"K-kangaroos—I like kangaroos…."

"(Chuckles) Yeah… Now hurry up and make me dinner you whore!" Bob pealed in an irate tone.

Jake walked downstairs to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Bob, "(Sigh) I told I would do anything for you son…Too bad I did everything to you (Chuckles). "

**A/n well that was one hell of a chapter, huh? I know it wasn't Princess related but cut me some slack it was a decent chapter to me. Hope you all review and I'm thinking the next Princess should be Breakfast Princess or Raggedy, you guys and gals decide. Peace and love,**

**-Coolster.**


	5. Wait, You're What? Part 1

**Wait what is that?**

**Could that be?**

**No… It couldn't be…**

**Yep this demented author is playing his hand at another chapter of this monstrosity known as "Princess Time." You people are in for a treat, so sit back and relax.**

**Side Note: Don't forget to clean your keyboards!**

**Wait, what time is it again…?**

* * *

"Ugh… What the _hell_ happened last night?" the teenager griped in pain, his legs felt like dough being smothered under someone's foot. _Am I being crushed under a monster? _Further examination of the large amount of weigh on top of him felt like a monster on top of him. Then it hit him, "Oh, yeah …" he was being crushed under a gigantic Rainicorn beast. Not much could be recalled from the previous night, it all felt like a blur to the off-beamed teenager. All he saw was darkness surrounding him, with the strange aroma of what smelled like _shame_ and sex, "Gross! What the _hell _happened **last night**? Jake!" he barked aloud, growing tired of the same old bullshit. Finn gave up and angrily slapped the Rainicorn's body.

"_Wake up Ethel, time to get the hell off this gumball machine._"

But no such movement occurred from the Rainicorn, she refused to move a muscle, laying face first on top of Finn's crotch with her eyes closed and a very huge grin donned on her face.

"Get up you-you cock-eating horse, I can't feel my legs!"

While Finn continued to suffer from the lack of circulation flowing through his legs, Ethel rested quietly, pretending to be asleep while also enjoying every moment of her _'prize.' Hell,_ last night might have been a blur to Finn but Ethel remembered every last moment of it, savoring all the raunchy steaming sex from the beginning all the way to the last drop of semen dripping down her tongue ever so perfectly.

"_Mmmm_… "She moaned softly, having those hot images burned inside her mind like a furnace touching its first piece wood, (expect the wood she had didn't give her splinters this time).

"I know your faking Ethel, get the _hell _off of me you stupid HILF.

**(A/n that was just terrible… -_-)**

Finn struggled to free his body away from Ethel, only to be trapped inside her counter grip, which grew even tighter the more he tried to escape.

"No. I won't give you up Finn, you're my little sex slave…"

"You're sick Ethel; get off of me—you're squeezing me t-to tight…"

"Just cum inside of me _one_ more time and I'll promise to sex you up less painfully **next **time…"

She was crushing Finn's body _easily _as if he were a piece of foam. It wouldn't be much longer until he submitted to her desire for lusty coitus. The perverted thoughts that circled through Ethel's head made her mouth water…as well as _other_ **places **too.

"Give up human, you and I both know you're going have _sex_ with me, and you're going like it. There's no way of escape from me and my-"

"Mom!" The closet door literally flew off the hinges, as Lady broke inside the room leaving her mark in the house.

"Daughter… What are you doing back here? I thought I told you to go back to the Cloud Kingdom, why the hell you here!?"

Lady lively expression quickly turned into a frown, she blushed deeply and looked to the floor fondling her chest while glancing over to Finn.

"L-Lady… H-help." He tried to breathe out a sentence in an urgent cry for help.

"What is it Lady? What do you need to say?" Ethel asked her daughter while continuing to squeeze the life out of Finn.

'M-mom… I-I think I'm **Pregnant!"**

"WHAT….!" The sudden shock demoralized Ethel, releasing Finn from her death grip.

Finn gasped for air desperately, while also being taken in by Lady's abrupt outburst. "Oh Glob…" the teenager fell to the floor hard, inhaling small painful breaths.

"Oh my Glob…" Ethel was filled with mixed emotions, confused whether to be angry at her daughter or happy for the naive Rainicorn.

"Yes mother, I am pregnant, Finn knocked me up last night, and I think-"

"Whoa, wait a minute! What the hell…?" Finn gasped in shocked, just realizing he's been diving straight into sex without any thought of protecting his chub. Who knows what these girls have carrying around inside of them, HIV/AIDS, STDS…? Steroids… It's no wonder Finn felt "green" the past couple of days.

He slapped himself in the face for being so stupid! Now he was doomed to be a teenage dad, maybe a teen dad? Eh, it'll come to him.

**Meanwhile…**

**(A/n Warning this may be a little explicit and you might want to skip this brief discussion with Bob and Jake. No? Well you've been warned).**

"Are you almost ready in there Jake? Jake?" Bob called out anxiously, he was eager to see Jake in his new outfit he scavenged out of Ethel's private wear last night.

"I'm not sure I wanna go on with this, y'know? This feels weird…" Jake tried to sound empathetic in hopes Bob would spare him from the horrors of last night.

"Oh come on sweetie, you look beautiful and anything you wear. Trust me, I won't judge you." He gave a warm smile and an assuring wink to the dog _still inside the closet_.

"Uh, yeah, that's the thing. I know _you_ won't judge me but... Other s will."

"Fine, would you like me to join you _inside the closet_, Jake?"

"Uh… I-Is there a third option?" The dog crossed his fingers in hopes of an alternative.

"Hmm…" Bob pondered to himself whilst rubbing his chin. "Well… You could _come out of the closet_ and do the **Drippy Dragon** with me…" He smirked ever so deviously.

"Um u-Uh... W-what- I-if I d-don't?" Jake cried, full of sweat and near to tears.

"Then how about we do the crouching kangaroo instead… Would you like Jake, would you prefer the crouching kangaroo instead of the Drippy Dragon?"

"N-no…"

"Then get your fat ass out of the closet and into bed with me, or else…" Bob's mood jumped to grouchy and impatient.

Jake obeyed and slowly walked out of the closet wearing Ethel's old white wedding dress from twenty years ago. Bob smiled and enjoyed what he saw; it was like being married again… Expect this time it felt natural.

"There there, you look lovely this morning, wife." Bob began to caresses Jake's joule, making the dog his "**bitch**."

"S-should I use the _drilldo_ this time, master?"

Bob enjoyed those words that came out of Jake's mouth.

"Yes, yes you may…"

This was it, Jake was at the mercy of Bob; the dog placed the ball in chain inside his mouth and prepared for the worst.

Bob laughed dementedly, "It's like a second honeymoon! HA AH HA AH HA… "

**Back to the Action**

"Well human boy, you got my daughter knocked up. What are you planning to do?" Ethel came eye to eye with the teenager. Glaring at one another with looks as sharp as daggers.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do!" Finn brought himself closer to Ethel, gazing deeply into her eyes with his warm charm.

"Oh…" Ethel blushed and smiled at his admiration. She pulled him in for a forcible make out session.

"Mhmnnn…" Finn struggled to talk, pushing the Rainicorn off his body. He broke the kiss and began to gag out her nasty animal saliva.

"W-what the hell was that for!?" Finn froze in shock.

"I-I thought you were coming on to me." Ethel cried in defense.

"I think you two had a lot of "_coming_" on each other last night, don't you think?" Lady said, putting her two cents in the conversation.

"Shut up Lady!" Both said in unison.

"I was gonna suggest going to RP for help."

"RP?" Ethel said in a confused tone.

"Yeah Raggedy Princess, she can help us with this situation."

"This 'Raggedy Princess,' is she your girlfriend…? Not that I care or anything. I'm a little curious."

"Nah, she ain't girl, just a really cool gal who can give us the deets on this bloobie situation."

"Oh! I guess that's okay, are you okay with this daughter?" Ethel turned to Lady who was apparently rubbing on off, and hard!

"Lady…?" Ethel asked, feeling ridiculous to even ask why… "No-no, don't stop arguing, keep going it was getting pretty hot!" The Rainicorn begged, digging deep into her snatch like a coin purse.

"Ugh…" Finn slapped his face in disbelief.

**Serious Time! (Not really)**

The trio bid farewell to Bob and Jake and ascended high into the air, with Lady leading and Finn riding behind on top of Ethel.

Ooo was glorious from the ground alone, but witnessing the sight of fluffy pink clouds, deep blue oceans skies, and a view only birds could appreciate, really was quite stunning for the young man.

As the three ascended higher into the air, Ethel couldn't scratch a weird feeling from back of her head, not to mention between her legs too. ^_^

"Finn… Finn, can you hear me?"

"Oh! Yeah Ethel, what's up?"

"Could you remind me why Jake and Bob stayed behind at the tree fort?"

"Bob said something about playing a game called "Super Eros," and hanging out with Jake until the kangaroos come home. Eh…sounds weird if 'ya ask me."

"Oh my husband Bob, what am I gonna do with that man." Ethel smiled, snickering to herself.

"Hey Ethel"

"Yes Finn?"

"How come Rainicorns don't have boobs? Is that like a nature thing, or…"

"Well that's a good question Finn, the reason Rainicorns lack breast, is because long ago in the Rainicorn-Dog Wars…"

** …**

"Hey, stay away from those apples you hoodlums!" a small, squeaky voice shouted to a crow.

"Squawk?" the crow replied.

"I don't care if you need this apple to feed your new born hatchlings. I said to stay away from those apples, you squawking bird!"

As the bird turned around to abandon its find, it glanced back at the figure and flashed the "_Bird_."

"**Squawk **you, and I hope you get _squawked _in the asshole!" The bird hastily flew away after his little confrontation.

"Yeah, y-you better run. Nobody messes with Raggedy Princess! I'll-I'll mess you up" the rag doll said almost timidly.

Rageddy Princess never unsterstood why she took this part-time job being Tree Trunks' scare crow, I mean, being of royal blood makes her no stranger to money, plus she could get just about anything she wanted just by asking for it. She sighed, feeling fairly bored. Maybe she secretly wanted to get away from her life of regality. Either way this job was so… squawking tiresome.

"I wish Tree Trunks didn't have me tied up to this branch like stupid _rag_ do- Oh… That's right…" she sighed.

_This isn't too bad,_ Raggedy Princess thought. She often daydreamed about boys saving her from mean wizards and blood thirsty why-wolves.

"mmmmm… So very large…" Raggedy Princess moaned to herself, losing herself to imaginary sex.

"Um, Raggedy Princess…?" A familiar voice snuck up behind her and snapped her out of her fantasy

She turned her head to the right, surprised to see Finn and two Rainicorns accompanying him.

"Finn, w-what are you doing here?! I-I mean not that it isn't good to see you here, just strange for you to visit me in such a-"Ethel smacked her nub-like paw on Raggedy Princess' mouth.

"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend Finn." Ethel said, sounding slightly angry.

"So what, what if she is my girlfriend? Why do you care?"

_Girlfriend...? H-he called me his girlfriend!_ Raggedy Princess began to be filled with glee.

Surprised, Ethel's face light up crimson red, "Nothing…I care _less_ about the type of trash you would make love to in bed." Ethel said, in denial of her feelings towards Finn.

Ethel released her numb away from the Princess' mouth and turned around to Lady.

"I'm sorry about that Princess. Let me untie you from that branch." Finn worked his finger behind the rag doll girl, gently touching the tip of her lower spine, brushing against her bottom.

"_Oooohhh_..." She accidently let out a purr from being excited from his magic touch.

"RP, are you feeling okay?" Concerned, Finn looked eye to eye at his shy friend.

Raggedy Princess revealed a tiny bit of _red_ under her light brown wool face.

"Um-um… My _leg _doesn't kind of feels funny, I don't I can walk back to Tree Trunks' house from here."

"No problem RP, I'll carry you back to TT's place, easy towing." He hauled the sock Princess down the branch and into his light embrace.

"T- Thank y-"Finn gently placed one finger over her mouth, "_Ssshhh_… I told you I'll take _care_ of you."

**(A/n Hey, if you feel like I'm writing too romantically in certain parts of this chapter gives me a heads up for next time, okay.)**

"Stupid prim-a- donna, romantic bastard…" Ethel spoke under her breath following Finn and Raggedy bitch to Tree Trunks' house. Great another girl Finn has yet to mention to the jealous Rainicorn.

"So… What brings you around these parts, Finn?" Raggedy Princess asked skittish.

"Oh-what brings you around these parts Finn? **Blah**," Ethel said, poorly imitating Raggedy Princess' speech.

Finn ignored Ethel's ignorance, "I- a… Hear you have magic needles, right Princess?"

"Yes Finn, I do have magic needles."

"And these needles are said to be able to phase through objects, right Raggedy P?"

"Right you are Finn. Do you need any of my magic needles?"

"What, no! But my friend _Pen_ might need some. H-he got somebody accidently pregnant, and wants to abort the child quickly!"

**(Don't worry it's not what you think, no unborn fetuses where harmed in the making of this fan fiction. I promise ^_^)**

"Why would Pen want to give up an unborn baby?" Raggedy Princess began to grow sad.

"Well that's the thing; _Pen_ is a fat, smelly, fan boy. He's a man-baby who still lives with his mom, who forced him to go on a date with his-um, cousin! Yes his cousin." Finn thought quickly.

"So… He got his cousin pregnant?" Raggedy said confused.

"Um… N-no he got his _cat _knocked up last **summer**, and doesn't want to be the father of her litter…"

_What the fuck was that? Getting his cat knocked up? Finn you fucking dumbass_ the teenager mentally beat his brain up.

"So… He's into beastiality?" The Princess asked, now totally lost.

"I…. Never mind…" Finn tried to squash the awkward conversation.

** ...**

As the four arrived at Tree Trunks' small home, foursome had no idea that a white shadow was tailing after them.

"_So you think you can just get rid of me like used condom, huh Finn? Well I'll show you boy, I show you indeed…." _A sinister voice discretely whispered behind the group.

Finn kicked open the door with ease, only to drop Raggedy Princess unwillingly at the sight of something far worse he has ever seen in his young life. Tree Trunks-and the Pig… _Doing_ it… **Doggy Style**.

"What the Ffffff…." Speechless in his defense; the two kept at it, having been discovered in the act.

"Yes, anal!" Lady shouted at the show.

* * *

**To Be Continued… Maybe tomorrow night**

**A/n nothing more to say here, I will continue writing more often, and thank you for liking this story. I will revise the previous chapters to make grammatical corrections and add on extra content. But until then, I bid you a good night.**

**Peace and Love**

**-Coolster. **


	6. Princess Time: Redux

**A/n: Important Announcement**

So, I heard you want me to finish this riveting tale of uncanny lemons and misshaping pairings, don't you? Oh come don't be like that, I know you want more. Well, alright I write some more, hell I'll even revise this whole damn story for all of you politically correct alliterate folk. But there's a catch, you have to do something for me, that's right get on your knees and do the hokey-pokey…

BWAHAHHAAHAHAHAA…

Nah I'm just kidding, the only thing I want you to do is suggest to me a character you would like to see featured. Ranging from Minor to Major, from a well-known protagonist like Flame Princess, to a miscellany character like the Snail. Your choice!

Oh, and by the way I'm not just restricted to only writing about Princesses anymore, but instead I'll expand to everybody in the world of Ooo... _(Although the story will still retain its love for the Princesses)_

Go wild and tell me in the comments what character **you** want me to write about as soon as I'm done with the is current story arc entitled _"Wait, You're What?"_

Seriously, this is going to be epic!

**Side Notes: **_Flame if want, I don't care, all I like is the joy of writing. _

_And… one last, last thing, regarding the age barrier in this story, it's nothing huge or anything but I must be careful when I'm spamming the word "underage" like a machine gun. I may… edit those words out._


End file.
